It is All Just Memories Now
by Titania Le Fey
Summary: This takes place not long after Snake's first string of terrorist attacks and just before he turns to bank robbing. April 1991 Snake and Taylor sit in a diner remembering home and childhood.


Snake returned to the table with coffee and frowned as he sat across from Taylor. Taylor just stared at the cup Snake slid between his elbows. Plissken sipped the hot coffee as he watched his friend. He had been down for days and Snake didn't know why. He didn't ask. If Taylor wanted to talk he would say something. The crime scene was dead in Atlanta and they had taken out most of the military targets. Snake was already trying to think of what to do next. There was always something more to do and Plissken was setting his sights on the USPF station in Georgia. He would have to find somewhere for Taylor to stay while Snake went in. His leg injury made him too vulnerable during bombings and Snake wouldn't risk it. He couldn't tag along this time. 

"Snake."

Snake watched Taylor slowly look up. "Hmm..?"

"What do you remember of Deadwood Snake?" Taylor asked. Snake could hear the depression in his voice. He put down his coffee cup studying his companion.

"Sarah Burluk stripping on the 50 yard line in the snow." Snake said with a laugh trying to lighten the mood.

"Com'on now Snake. I'm serious."

Snake sighed he had been trying to forget Deadwood because it reminded him of his parents. He could feel the anger burning in the pit of his stomach. There was nothing but anger and pain in thoughts of home.

"I can barely remember home anymore." Taylor's voice had a child-like sadness to it. Snake watched Taylor as his hands clenched around the coffee cup. Plissken tried to recall home for the first time in over three years.

Finally Snake smiled. "All that Old West bullshit."

Taylor laughed. "Yeah, that was some stupid shit wasn't it?"

Taylor's laugh brought the relief of a great weight from Snake's shoulders. "The park down off Main Street where we'd go to drink and your garage." He smirked pointing at Taylor.

"Aw man Snake; they never forgave me for that." Taylor's reply made Snake grin as he took another sip of coffee.

"Hell Yeah, Billy the Kid Taylor and that damned Plissken boy been stirrin' up the town again." Snake and Taylor both burst into laughter.

"It was your father's fault." Taylor accused with a mischievous smirk in his expression.

"No." Snake denied. The disbelief in Taylor's expression made him laugh again. "Alright, getting us both dirt bikes at 16, bad idea but it was a fucking blast."

"How many girls you take out to the Deadlands on that Green Machine of yours?"

Snake shrugged. "Hell, I lost count before the first summer was over. How about you?"

"Just Kara Richards." Taylor said triumphantly.

"Only one? Taylor, you know I can't believe that."

"Every Thursday when her parents thought she was at Bethany's studying."

Snake could barely hold back the chuckles. "Only you Taylor would go for the rich girl and keep a straight face in front of her parents."

"They never knew." Taylor added taking a drink of his coffee.

"Hell, I didn't even know until right before she moved." Snake shook his head remembering her cry when they left. She must have really loved Taylor all those years ago. Snake stirred from his thoughts with a smile. "How long were you running off with her?"

"Started two weeks after we got them bikes and right up to the night before she left." Taylor answered with a hint of sadness.

"Goddamn, you're a better sneak then me. I always got caught."

"Yeah Snake but I never got caught half dressed in the girl's showers."

Snake's expression became impish. "But I was only caught once."

Taylor stared at him in disbelief. "Once? You mean you were in there more then once?"

Snake put down his cup. "Hell Yeah! And I'll tell you what there was nothing like the cheerleaders and the swim team. Best damned thing ever." Snake watched Taylor's jaw drop open. "Though I can't say I ever socked Kurt Denison in the eye on the court." Snake laughed.

"You know he deserved it."

Snake nodded. "Hmmm... Damn they should have let you get in a few more good hits on him."

"Don't you miss it all sometimes Snake?" Taylor asked sincerely.

Snake paused. "There are a lot of things I miss but I try not to let it get to me." Snake admitted ready to end the conversation. He didn't want to talk about this anymore. "We should get going. We still have a long fucking haul and I've gotta drive the whole way."

Taylor nodded as Snake offered him his hand. Taylor hobbled to his feet and took his cane from Snake. Snake stopped watching Taylor leave as he tossed the money on the table. Snake never wanted to see home again but he wished that it was still there for Taylor.


End file.
